Breaking Free
by KittyKatGal
Summary: Renesmee has spent the first six years of her life being told the same thing: her and Jacob are meant for each other. But what happens when she can't stop seeing Jacob as a brother? What happens when she meets someone else? NessiexSeth Rated T to be saf
1. Prologue

"Nessie!" Mommy sighed, gracefully flying out of her chair and darting over to where Renesmee sat, "Leave the ribbons in your hair!" She carefully straightened out the pink bows that nestled in Nessie's ringlets.

"But they're silly!" Nessie pouted, sulking. "Grandpa won't mind if I don't wear them!"

"No, but Sue wants her bridesmaids to all be in pink - and don't worry, Leah has to wear them too!" Mommy grinned at Leah from across the room, who scowled in reply. Nessie noticed this.

"See! Leah doesn't want to wear them either!"

"You're damn right I don't." Leah muttered, before slamming her book shut and skulking out of the room. Mommy watched her with raised eyebrows, before turning back to Nessie.

"Look, Nessie, it's Sue's wedding."

"It's Grandpa's too! Doesn't he get a say in any of this?"

"God, no!" Mommy and Nessie spun around. Emmett was standing in the doorway, his permanent smile etched on his face. "Us men get very little - if any! - say in our weddings, Nessie. We just have to turn up, and try and look halfway decent. Actually," he paused, grinning even wider, "The looking halfway decent part is optional…" Nessie wasn't sure if she got the joke, but giggled with her mother nonetheless.

"I can't argue with that, Emmett - it took us a few weeks to convince Charlie to wear a suit! But the bridesmaids, however ... They have to look beautiful!" Mommy smiled at her daughter.

"Mommy, I really don't want to wear them!

"You have to!"

"I don't want t-" Nessie was cut off as a handsome, long haired man with deep, russet coloured skin and piercing black eyes strolled into the room.

"Do my ears deceive me? Is the ever stubborn Nessie refusing to wear a bunch of stupid ribbons in her gorgeous hair?" He teased, his eyes twinkling. Nessie squealed, scrambled to her feet and ran into Jacob's legs. He, laughing, swung her effortlessly into a hug - his muscular arms lifting the 'five year old' with no difficulty. "How are you, Nessie-Girl?"

"I'm really really really sad 'cause I've got to wear a pink dress and ribbons to Grandpa and Sue's wedding and they're horrible and babyish and I want to wear bright pink like Alice's shoes but I've got to wear the nasty ones and I hate them and I've got to carry flowers down the aisle and have photo's taken of me and no one's on my side - well, 'cept for Leah, but that's only 'cause she doesn't want me to go 'cause she hates me - and I want to do more colouring but Mommy won't let me and… and… it's not fair!" Nessie gasped for breath as Jacob bit his lip hard , obviously trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Hey, Nessie-Girl! No need to get so worked up!" He smiled at her, "For starters, Leah doesn't hate you!"

"She does!" Nessie burst out indignantly, " 'Specially when I'm with you!" Mommy started at this, but busied herself with putting away all of Nessie's pencils.

"She doesn't!" Jacob sounded honest, but he moved away from the subject quickly. "And look, I'm on your side in the dress thing!"

"Y-you are?"

"I always am Nessie. Always will be. Forever." he said softly.

"Forever!" Nessie beamed, forgetting the horrible dress and ribbons at the mention of this lovely word. "Forever is when you and me get married and live in a big house and love each other very much! I'll be all yours and we will always be happy!" Nessie was too happy to notice her mommy stiffening. She flashed her eyes at Jacob.

"I thought we agreed that she could choose her own future?" Mommy hissed, her eyes narrowed. "I thought you weren't going to tell her about the imprinting, and make her feel like she has to choose you?" Jacob took a step back, his eyes flickering to the door and back.

"I-I-" he stuttered. Nessie was held even tighter as he moved her away from her mommy, and cleared his throat. "I wanted her to know the future she can have, no, will have, with me."

Mommy growled, but was cut off by daddy as he swept into the room. "I'll take Nessie to the wedding - she has to be there a bit early anyway." He said swiftly. Before she knew it, she was being taken out of the room in Daddy's cold arms. Nessie looked over his shoulder, only to see Jacob mouthing two words to her.

Together forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, this is my first fan fic, and, wow, I am soooooooooo bad at using this site! I keep deleting my files (don't ask) and crashing my computer. So, please, hang in there, and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. (Unless it kills me first.)_

Nessie took a deep breath, and tried her best to assume a suitably blank expression. She flicked her long bronze ringlets behind her shoulders and straightened her skirt before pushing open the door. Flicking on the light, she gasped in surprise - or her best approximation. "Ohmygod!" She shrieked, beaming at the crowds of people (or close enough to people, in some cases), who were all cheering wildly, most grinning with a huge 'Happy '6th' Birthday Nessie!' banner practically glowing down on her. "You all planned a surprise party - for me? You guys!" She tried hard to make herself sound appropriately shocked, and everybody seemed to believe it as they all surged forward to hug her. Soon Nessie was surrounded by masses of people all trying to wish her a happy birthday at once. She smiled happily. This was why she loved her life.

***

Later on, Nessie was looking for her mum. She had barely seen her at the beginning of the 'surprise' party, and Nessie had spent the last half hour mingling with various guests. She actually hadn't spoken to any of her immediate family yet … something she was planning to rectify very soon.

"Nessie!" She spun around just in time to catch a brief glimpse of her mum before she was hugging her.

"Hiya!" Nessie smiled, before Bella let her daughter go, and grinned at her.

"Nessie, were you honestly surprised?" Nessie bit her lip as her mum cut straight to the point. "I thought not… well, I suppose it's for the better! I personally find surprise parties horrifying." Bella grimaced.

"Yes, but not all people are as anti social as you are, Bella!" Alice bubbled merrily from behind her goddaughter.

"Alice!" Nessie enveloped her favourite aunt in a hug. She had been taller than Alice for about two years now, and now stood nearly as tall as her father. Her long hair fell for the length of her back, and was one of her favourite things about her personal appearance. Many people, her family included, were forever telling Nessie that she was beautiful, but she simply didn't believe them. Whilst she had to concede that she wasn't ugly, she lacked the simple aura of pure beauty that the rest of her family exuded. That vampires exuded. No, Nessie looked human. Gorgeous, maybe, but human nonetheless. And her growth was decreasing at an incredibly fast rate - Carlisle had predicted that it would stop altogether in a matter of months, leaving Nessie with the appearance of a twenty year old. Which she was happy with.

"So, do the two of you like my decorations?" Alice trilled. Nessie and Bella both looked around at the mass of brightly coloured lights that adorned the room; at the glittering baubles hanging from the ceiling; at the leather sofas and at the (for some odd reason) tinsel. Nessie smiled inwardly at the expression on her mums face.

"I love them, Alice." Nessie spoke truthfully - it was just how she'd want a party if she planned one herself. Alice squealed in delight, and danced off in celebration, with Bella following her after a shrug and a roll of her eyes.

Nessie laughed to herself, and was just about to go off and join them when she spotted her dad coming towards her. "Daddy!" She high fived him - she always found it amusing to watch his spilt second hesitation as he figured out what she meant.

"Hey, Nessie, enjoying yourself? Or have you inherited your mothers hatred of parties, birthdays and general merriment?" Edward joked. Nessie chuckled.

"No, Dad, I'm loving it. Who planned it - apart from Alice?"

"Esme, mainly, but Jacob insisted on taking over in places…" Edward's face took on the slightly annoyed expression that he assumed whenever Jacob was mentioned.

"Oh, right." Nessie wasn't sure of what to say. Jacob was a source of constant awkwardness for Nessie. She wasn't sure how she felt about him at the moment. One moment, he was her brother; her best friend; the first person she went to when she was feeling down. But recently…. Recently he'd started wanting more. She should've seen it coming - they'd been practically engaged for most of Nessie's life. But she just hadn't thought about it. And now she was stuck. "Um, so, where is Jake? I haven't seen him tonight…"

"He's gone to pick up some latecomers who just didn't want to miss the party. Guess who!" Edward seemed quite happy at whoever it was.

"Um…." Nessie never saw the point in guessing in these situations.

"Seth and Leah Clearwater!" He smiled.

"Really? Wow…" Nessie was actually surprised, for the first time this night. She hadn't seen Leah in a few weeks, as she had a new job, but that wasn't the point. Seth had been away at university for about three years now, and rarely visited home. The last time Nessie saw him, she must have been about ten years old. Wow.

"Look, I've got to go and refill the buffet before our werewolf friends actually eat the table itself - but I'll see you later, Nessie!" Edward glided off, leaving Nessie on her own for the second time that night.

She dived back into the crowd, hugging and thanking friends for coming. It was just as she was about to go and greet Sam and Emily Uley and their two year old son that Jacob burst into the room. Nessie groaned inwardly, took a deep breath, and turned around slowly before fixing a delighted expression on her face.

"Ness!" Jake ran to hug her, lifting her off her feet and twirling her round. Hugely embarrassed, Nessie gently pushed herself away from Jacob, and turned her attention to the two people that had followed him in. Leah stood with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised, a distinct sneer fixed on her face. Nessie sighed inwardly. Leah despised her, always had, and Nessie had yet to work out why. But anyway. It was then that Nessie looked away from the scowling woman in front in front of her, and turned her gaze to Seth Clearwater.

Nessie's jaw dropped open ever so slightly as she stared at Seth. He was, without a doubt, the most gorgeous guy she had ever laid eyes on. His chiselled face was angelic, almost, as if it belonged to the most perfect creature ever to walk the earth. His deep, russet coloured skin showed off his untidy jet black hair, and his dark eyes that seemed to be able to see Nessie's soul. Nessie's eyes involuntarily flicked to his body. His thin T-shirt clung to his defined muscles, showing him off. Nessie took a sharp intake of breath. In that second, she realised that she was feeling everything she couldn't feel for Jacob. This guy was perfect, beautiful, with a body to match. He was…

"God, stop staring will you?" Leah snapped, "We're not running a freak show here. Although, I can see where you could get confused." Nessie snapped out of her daydream in shock. Leah would rip Nessie limb from limb if she thought that she liked her little brother. Only, Leah wasn't looking at Nessie. Her eyes fell on Seth, who was gazing at Nessie with a mixed expression of shock, awe and something Nessie couldn't read.

"Oh - I, er…" Seth stumbled over his words, still mesmerised. Nessie flicked a glance to Jacob, who's face had become stony as he took in Seth's expression. Nessie realised that it was up to her to save both the situation and, very probably, Seth's place in the pack.

"Hi, Seth!" She cut in smoothly, beaming happily, "It's been ages! How old was I when you saw me last?" Seth started again, and quickly understood that she was trying to help him.

"Wow, um, you must have been, like, ten?" He answered quickly, resuming a casual expression and stance.

"Long time no see!" Jacob nodded, partly taken in by their façade. Leah rolled her eyes moodily.

"God, lets just cut the small talk." She half growled. Just then a slower, prettier song came on. Her expression changed, and she spun to Jacob. "Hey, Jake - wanna dance?" Both Nessie and Seth blinked. That wasn't a very 'Leah' thing to do. Jacob hesitated, his eyes flicking to Nessie.

"I'm not sure…"

"Look, Nessie can dance with Seth, okay?" Leah grabbed Jacobs hand and strode onto the dance floor.

Leaving Nessie with Seth.


End file.
